Sailor Moon, Crystal Tokyo and Mini Moon's return
by BriannaSmiles
Summary: After a period of time with no evil at all. A sudden attack keeps the scouts on their toes. Rini returns from the future and a battle to save the future is at hand. Can the scouts bring Crystal Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is actually my first story and I don't know if its any good. Review/Comment, Please? I'd totally appreciate it.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Tokyo. Serena Tsukino was lopsided on her bed, dreaming of her beloved Darien. One foot of hers was on the windowsill and another was hanging the end of the bed. Her head was also upside down, sliding off the side. A big spill of drool was spilling from her mouth and a drop of it plopped on to her cat Luna. Luna blinked open her eyes and looked up with a yawn. When she figured out what had fell on top of her, her face cringed in disgust. "Honestly, Serena." She murmured. She jumped on top the bed and nudged at Serena's side. If she doesn't wake up she'll be later for school than she normally is, Luna thought. She tried everything to get the sleeping girl to awake. Meow, yelling, pushing, pulling. It seemed almost impossible and right when Luna was about to give up and go back to bed, she had an idea. She snickered to herself and sat on her hind legs. She lifted her paw an her claws sprung out. Luna hesitated for a moment and then jumped on to Serena's face and began to scratched. Terrified, Serena awoke and yelped in pain. "Owowowowoowowww!" She cried and fidgeted in her bed. This all made Luna fall onto the floor and Serena fell on top after her. "What the heck did you do that for, Luna!" Serena snapped. She got up and rubbed her face. "Now I have stupid claw marks all over my face!" Luna got to her feet and licked her fur to smooth it out a bit. "I'm sorry Serena, but your late again." She sat on her back legs again and looked at Serena. "Well, that's no excuse. I mean re-" She paused as if Luna's words were just now actually getting inside her head. "I'm late! I'm late! Oh no, not again..." She whimpered as she fooled around, pulling her school skirt on. "Ms Haruna's gonna give me detention for sure this time!" Serena completed her outfit and grabbed her school bag. "Bye mom!" She yelled as she scurried out the door and slammed it shut. Serena was sprinting down the street to make the last bell.

It has been a couple months since Rini left the past to return home to the future. Serena and the girls are now in the middle of the freshman year of high school. Amy was making the best grades, Mina and Serena struggled to keep up with classes and video games, Lita focused on cooking and Rei has been doing good in private school and helping more around the temple. Lately no one has seen Sailor Moon or anyone of the scouts recently. Things have calmed down in the city and its been a little quiet. Although, back in the future, Queen Serenity is preparing her daughter to return to the past and help the girls protect Tokyo from the new danger that she knows is coming. Its a shame when all the luxurious things come to an end, but crystal Tokyo must me born one way or another..

Serena was panting and out of breath when she entered to school building. She had about no time to get to her locker. It was better and unexpected of her teachers for her to be on time then unprepared. She speed walked down to her homeroom, Ms Haruna's class, she taught English. She turned the knob of the door slowly. She was actually nervous to be on time, it had never happened before. Although that's only because today Serena didn't take her good ol' time eating, doing her hair, just to feel her best in the morning. This time she only brushed her hair, teeth, got dressed. While she was running she put her hair in its usual style. As Serena entered the class, she saw Ami, Melvin, and Molly. Plus a couple of other students. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw Serena. Ms Haruna looked up and Smiled. "Nice to see you on time today, Ms Tsukino." Serena bowed politely and took her seat next to Ami. "Hello, Serena." She smiled. "I'm surprised to see you here for this mornings class." She teased. "Yeah well, I don't know how you do it everyday Ami." she leaned back in her chair to cool off.

Ms Haruna stood in front of the class. "Today there is going to be a pop quiz, students." She smiled. "Again, I'll give you mornings time to study." She returned to her seat and looked at Serena. "Hm? Study? Is this how you guys are all prepared?" She looked around the room and no one answered her, they all had their nose in books. Serena pulled out her English term book and began to review the language. _Maybe, I'll pass today's quiz. _Serena thought. Soon more and more students came in. Lita and Mina came bursting in at last minute. "I wonder if we came before Sere...Serena?" Lita was in shock. "Whoa, that's.. impossible!" Mina cried. Ms Haruna crossed her arms over her chest and gave the two girls a look. "Please take you seat, girls." The two bowed at took their seats. "Pop quiz!" Most of the class groaned. Normally Serena would have too, but this time she was excited. It seemed that today was going great!

At the end of class they all got their scores and Serena got an A. "Holy cow!" She cheered. "A perfect score!" She danced around. All of her friends were amazed, the only one with a good grade was Ami. Lita and Mina failed, unfortunately. Throughout the day, everything was going great for Serena. The day went by so fast that before she knew it, the school day was finished.

The girls were walking home when Mina spoke up. "Hey, you guys." She smiled. "Lets all go out to get a milkshake, whatdaya say?" Everyone looked at one another and agreed. As they were walking to the malt shop, the sun was beginning to set. "That's strange,"Ami said. "The sun, it doesn't normally go down this early. Why, its only 4:47." She was concerned about this until they all heard a sudden noise. "What was that?" Lita hissed. All the girls looked up at the sky it was suddenly dark, and cold. "C'mon we have to go check it out!" Mina urged. All the girls started running down the street, that's when Rei appeared off a turn. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Each one of them came to a stop. "We heard a noise and it got dark and freezing, so fast." Serena told her. "Hmm, that's weird. I hadn't noticed the weather... but I've sensed a strange presence getting closer all day today." She told them. Another noise sounded and a shake followed afterwards. "Something must have crashed!" Ami told them. They all began to hurry at once.

When they all arrived into the city, snow was on the ground and ice was covering buildings and the street. A strange beast had its back turned from the girls. "What is that thing?" Lita asked. "Lets transform!" Rei suggested. Everyone nodded. Serena swiped her broach and was transformed into Sailor Moon. The others took out their wands. Lita had turned to Sailor Jupiter. Mina to Sailor Venus. Rei to Sailor Mars and Ami transformed into Mercury. They all ran out onto a non-iced part of the street. "Hold it right there, you icy beast!" The monster turned and roared. "Who.. you!" it demanded. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and for justice! And on behave of the Moon, we shall punish you!" After her battle cry, she posed with the love sign and pointed at the creature. "And we're the Sailor Scouts!" The rest of them said simultaneously. The monster just glared at all of them. "Who.. care?" he grinned. Then it reached down at the iced over ground and placed his hand on it. Ice began to show beneath the scouts.

"Oh no!" Venus cried. "Its growing on to my leg!" She kicked it with her free leg and jumped over on top a car. All of the girls scattered. "No problem, I'll just melt everything!" Rei snapped. "Mars fire Celestial surround!" A spiral of flames circled in the air. Ice melted slightly, then it just came back but more. "What!" She took a step back, feeling uneasy. Mercury took out her mini computer and scanned the monster for a weakness. "Hit him in the left shoulder!" she commanded. "Right!" Mars concentrated more. "Mars fireball strike!" She aimed for the shoulder. It hit the monster and he fell back. He got up and was furious!

"Rahhhh!" It screamed. "Lemme try!" Venus shouted. "Venus love chain encircle!" A whip of golden hearted tied up the monster. "Hold 'em steady, Venus!" Jupiter said. "Jupiter thunder!" She clapped and a bolt of lightening came from an antenna in her tiara and hit the beast. "Sailor Moon, are you ready?" Sailor Moon nodded and focused. She brought out her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" a pink beam of light came out of the scepter and at the monster. It soon disintegrated and all the ice finished.

"Hmm, I wonder what this all means." Mercury said. "What do you mean?" Mars asked. "I mean, there haven't been too many attacks lately, now there was one without warning, I wonder what it could mean." Mars pondered the thought for a moment. "I don't know, lets all meet at the temple tomorrow and I'll have a reading tonight."

* * *

Okay, so thats chapter one. I'll be writing up Chapter to pretty soon today, tell me what you think so far though?


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls checked out the scene, they all returned home. Rei was now in a room with a small fire burning. She was in prayer position, but she was looking for answers. "What does this attack on the city bring?" She asked the flames, nothing happened. "Is it misfortune?" nothing again. "Is it just a coincidence?" Nothing. Rei's eye brow twitched. She was getting mad. "Okay, fire... what the heck is going on here!" She put her hands on her hips and looked deep into the fire. It was hot on her face and she began to sweat. But this did not last long. Her sweat froze to her face and she was very cold all of the sudden. _I'm having a vision, whats going on? _She closed her eyes tight to get a clear image of what was happening..

_It's so.. cold. How? I'm right above the fire. Hmm, whats that? _An image of the city was coming through. _Tokyo? What does this mean?_ It was covered in what seemed like ice. Only it was beautiful and she felt safe here. Although, she wondered how this could have happened and why. _Does it have something to do with this snow beast today?_ Suddenly, everything went black and she felt as though she was flying backwards. Now there were women flying everywhere, freezing things and making it snow. Citizens were freezing and being frozen as decorations. _No.. No. No! Stop this now!_

Rei was back in the temple, still over the fire. She was sweating like a pig and panting heavily. She didn't understand her vision, was the city she saw before the way things are going to be after those ladies destroy everything? It couldn't be, everything felt so.. so right there. She'd have to talk to the girls about this one. She put out the fire and went to her bedroom to get some sleep. She had school in the morning after all.

The next morning Serena got up on time again and had another great school day. All of her teachers were proud of her, she impressed kids at school, and her parents were the happiest of all. It seemed things were starting to fall into place, besides that monster attack yesterday. At the end of the day she met up with Mina, Lita, and Amy, to go to Rei's temple.

"Luna said she would already be there by the time we would." Serena told them. "That's good, I'd like to discuss some theories with her and try to conclude an answer to yesterdays attack." Amy said. "Have any of you noticed that its get much too cold for March?" She asked. Lita thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Things are kinda chilly around here." It was almost time for summer, days when the girls head to the beach and eat ice cream to cool off. With all this cold air coming in, none of that would happen. "It definitely can't be global warming, Haha!" Mina joked. "Oh.. Mina..." The three said at the same time.

Once the girls arrived at the temple, Rei was sitting on the front steps with Luna in her lap and Artemis was sitting next to them. "Hey guys, bout time you got here." She told them. She stood up and Luna hopped out of her lap. "Hello, girls." Luna smiled. "So, Rei, how was the reading?" Amy asked. Rei looked away for a moment. "It was.. strange." She replied. "At first the city.. Tokyo.. seemed safe and peaceful. But everything was covered in something like ice." she paused. "Then there were strange women, as is they were ice, freezing the city and people." She looked back up at the girls "At first I didn't know what to think of it.. but I think its the end of the world..." she said almost in a whisper.

Each one of the girls gasped. "But how can you even think you predicted something like that?" Artemis asked. "It just doesn't seem possible." Rei looked down at him for a moment with sad eyes. "All the people were gone, Artemis, and everything was frozen. What else can I think? I just hope.. that I'm wrong." She sighed. "Um.. Luna." Luna looked up. "Yes, Amy, what is it?" She asked. "Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions pertaining to Rei's vision, in private." Luna smiled. "Certainly." The two walked off somewhere inside the temple.

"So.. uh.. like whats going on?" Serena asked. She blinked a couple of times and looked at each on of the girls. Mina shrugged. "Hard to say, I just think we are gonna have a tough fight coming up." Lita nodded. "Thats the only thing we can really be certain of." Rei stepped down and walked over to them. "Yeah, but we don't know how this is all gonna work out."

Over where Luna and Amy were, the two were talking about the possible outcomes or circumstances that produced Rei's vision. "Well, I've been wondering if there would be any connection between the snow beast and Rei's vision, now I'm certain there is." Luna's eyes narrowed. "I am too. The connection of the frozen city and ice women, yes?" Amy nodded. "Mhm, exactly. Although, someone either has just recently messed up the time line or it is not the end of the world, we still remember Rini." Luna thought for a moment. "You are right! Perhaps we should speak with Pluto?" Amy smiled. "Yes.. that would be for the best." The two walked back over to the girls. "So we were talking and..."

Suddenly a pink portal imerged out of the sky. Everyone took steps back and prepared to transform. "What the heck is that thing?" Serena asked. Two tiny feet came out of the bottom and then all the way to the top of a pink fluffy head. All the girls stared in aw. "Hey, Moon Mama! Hi, girls!" Rini smiled and waved.


End file.
